Spun-filament fleece can be made from a stretched thermoplastic monofilament of a thermoplastic synthetic resin by feeding the thermoplastic material to a spinneret including a plurality of spinning nozzles arranged in rows over a rectangular plan pattern, then exposing a band or group of the thermoplastic filaments issuing from the spinning nozzles to a transverse flow of cooling air in a blower shaft, next stretching the thermoplastic filaments in a stretching shaft by outflowing stretching air, then depositing the thermoplastic filaments which have been stretched on an air-permeable belt moving below the stretching shaft continuously to form the spun-filament fleece and drawing a suction air flow through the belt and the spun-filament fleece being formed.
In the known process for making a spun-filament fleece as described in German Patent Document 35 03 818 the spinning nozzles used are provided in a single spinneret or aggregate. A single band or group of plastic monofilaments issues from the spinneret. Such systems have been proven in practice but it leads to certain limitations. On the one hand the throughput per spinning nozzle and thus for the entire apparatus cannot be arbitrarily increased. If it is so increased a reduction in the quality of the finished fleece results. On the other hand the fleece cannot be made from different thermoplastic materials or differently colored materials.